


Necessario e Superfluo

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ehy, hai un minuto ragazzo?" chiese Chibs, azzardandosi a toccare il braccio di Juice.<br/>Era da quando lo aveva preso a pugni all'officina che non avevano più alcun contatto: né fisico né verbale.<br/>Escludendo ovviamente i saluti di cortesia e i tocchi accidentali...<br/>Juice soffriva per quell'allontanamento; l'unica persona di cui si fidava e sulla quale poteva contare era sempre stato Chibs... Ma ora cosa gli restava?<br/>Non poteva sperare in niente, sapeva che quelle ferite - non quelle sul viso ma quelle più profonde, sotto la pelle, all'altezza del cuore - non si sarebbero mai rimarginate.<br/>Juice aveva imparato a convivere con la consapevolezza che tutto, da un momento all'altro, sarebbe potuto finire.<br/>Non provava più sentimenti come l'ansia o la paura quindi, nel sentire il suo compagno fare quella domanda non esitò a rispondere.<br/>"Se sei qui per dirmi di non giocare al cowboy sei arrivato tardi, ci ha già pensato Jax." la sua voce suonava stranamente piatta, atona, e lontana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessario e Superfluo

**Titolo:** Necessario e Superfluo  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, Lemon, Leggero Angst  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 1684  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, "Se sei qui per dirmi di non giocare al cowboy sei arrivato tardi, ci ha già pensato Jax."  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Dopo un bel po' ti tempo torno finalmente a scrivere... Spero di non aver perso troppo la mano.  
 **3.** Al mio Juicy-boy.  <3 Sono felice di poter scrivere di nuovo per te.

**__ **

"Ehy, hai un minuto ragazzo?" chiese Chibs, azzardandosi a toccare il braccio di Juice.

Era da quando lo aveva preso a pugni all'officina che non avevano più alcun contatto: né fisico né verbale.  
Escludendo ovviamente i saluti di cortesia e i tocchi accidentali...

Juice soffriva per quell'allontanamento; l'unica persona di cui si fidava e sulla quale poteva contare era sempre stato Chibs... Ma ora cosa gli restava?  
Non poteva sperare in niente, sapeva che quelle ferite - non quelle sul viso ma quelle più profonde, sotto la pelle, all'altezza del cuore - non si sarebbero mai rimarginate.

Juice aveva imparato a convivere con la consapevolezza che tutto, da un momento all'altro, sarebbe potuto finire.

Non provava più sentimenti come l'ansia o la paura quindi, nel sentire il suo compagno fare quella domanda non esitò a rispondere.

"Se sei qui per dirmi di non giocare al cowboy sei arrivato tardi, ci ha già pensato Jax." la sua voce suonava stranamente piatta, atona, e lontana.

"Esattamente.  
Non mi piace questo tuo modo di agire così sconsiderato; rischi di ammazzarti, te ne rendi conto?"

Cosa importava a Chibs di lui? Di quello che faceva o non faceva? Che senso aveva una domanda del genere dopo quello che era successo tra loro?

I suoi occhi scuri fissarono quelli dello scozzese.

"Fare il cowboy mi piace, mi fa sentire bene.  
E non smetterò di farlo, Chibs!"

Del resto prima o poi il club avrebbe cambiato idea su di lui e tutti avrebbero votato per la sua morte, ne era certo, quindi non vedeva alcun problema nel compiere gesti folli come saltare da una moto in corsa dentro un camion o malmenare agenti di polizia.

"Ti piace, eh?" la voce dello scozzese sembrava velata di irritazione e, senza troppi complimenti, afferrò Juice per la maglietta e lo spinse contro la parete di quella che era la loro nuova "sala riunioni".

"Che diavolo...?" cercò subito di ribattere il più giovane ma il Vice Presidente di SAMCRO bloccò la frase sul nascere, poggiando con foga le labbra su quelle di Juice, imponendogli un forzato silenzio.

Le loro bocche cozzarono l'una contro l'altra, facendo scontrare appena i denti; poi, senza alcun preavviso, quel bacio così rude si trasformò in necessità.

Juice mugugnò, aprendo la bocca e lasciando che la lingua di Chibs gliela esplorasse lentamente.  
Si tenevano aggrappati l'uno all'altro, quasi temendo che uno dei due avrebbe potuto interrompere quel contatto per andarsene via...

Quanto era passato dall'ultima volta che si erano baciati? Quanto dolore, rabbia e frustrazione avevano dovuto nascondere o mettere a tacere?

Quanta paura di perdersi?

"Juicy-boy..." ansimò Chibs, allontanandosi dalle labbra di Juice divenute ora gonfie e rosse per i baci. "Promettimi di non giocare più al cowboy."

"Ma io non..."

Chibs alzò un sopracciglio, scettico sul fatto che Juice potesse giustificare quei comportamenti tanto assurdi e pericolosi.

Gli carezzò le piccole ferite sul viso - da egli stesso inferte - per poi andare a posare lunghe carezze sulla nuca del suo compagno.

"Se vuoi giocare al cowboy conosco un modo per farlo che sicuramente non ti ucciderà..." disse poi, con un filo di voce stranamente roca, avvicinandosi e sussurrando all'orecchio di Juice.

Il ragazzo, scosso da un lungo brivido e da quella vicinanza, si affrettò a chiedere quali fossero le intenzioni di Chibs.

"Cosa... Vuol dire?"

"Gesù Cristo, Juice!  
Vuol dire che devi smetterla con le cazzate e i rischi e che, se proprio vuoi sentirti un cowboy, ti darò qualcosa da cavalcare dato che la tua moto non sembra soddisfarti abbastanza!"

Il più giovane si ritrovò ad arrossire di fronte a quell'affermazione: non solo Chibs sembrava aver messo da parte la loro situazione, si stava preoccupando di nuovo per lui e... Gli stava chiedendo di fare sesso!

"Mi hai... Perdonato?" si azzardò a chiedere, sospirando mentre le mani esperte del compagno andavano a slacciargli la cintura e, successivamente, i pantaloni.

"Non è così facile..." 

Juice sentì una fitta al petto ma, guardando negli occhi lo scozzese, comprese anche il suo dolore.

Era una situazione complicata ma la necessità di stare nuovamente vicini era diventata troppo anche per Chibs.

Tornarono a baciarsi, alternando baci dolci a baci voraci, carezze a graffi...

Poi, i pensieri scivolarono via, lontani, proprio quando Chibs, inginocchiatosi, abbassò i pantaloni di Juice e ne prese in mano l'erezione turgida e arrossata.

"Oh, Chibs..." esclamò Juice notando con quale malizia l'altro stava osservando il suo membro e, con estrema lentezza, passò una mano tra i capelli di Chibs, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.  
La risposta dello scozzese non tardò ad arrivare: avvicinò la testa contro il suo pube e, lasciando dei leggeri baci sull'asta, cercò di farlo eccitare maggiormente.

Quando il membro di Juice divenne ancor più duro - Chibs aveva notato che, sfregando le labbra sulla sua lunghezza, la reazione del compagno era maggiore - il V.P. aprì la bocca e con uno sguardo lo invitò ad entrare in essa.

"Gesù Cristo..." la voce affannata di Juice dettava una certa urgenza.

"Quella è una mia frase, Juicy!" ribatté Chibs, sorridendo e prendendo in bocca la punta.

La succhiava lentamente mentre con la mano stringeva la base, pompandola piano fino a far scontrare la sua stessa mano contro le labbra; successivamente cominciò a strusciare la lingua sul glande, muovendola in modo che disegnasse piccoli cerchi concentrici.  
Juice cominciò ad ansimare visibilmente e solo quando sentì la bocca del compagno avvolgere completamente il suo sesso si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

Chibs, compiaciuto da quel verso, prese a muoversi col capo pompando e stringendo tra le labbra la virilità di Juice fino a quando non sentì nella sua bocca il sapore del liquido pre-orgasmico. 

Smise improvvisamente di regalare tali attenzioni al compagno che, frustrato per quella brusca interruzione, strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli.

"Cazzo, non fermarti..." supplicò Juice, muovendo i fianchi e strusciando la punta della sua erezione contro le labbra serrate dell'altro. "P-per favore Chibbie..."

Le labbra di Chibs si piegarono in un sorriso, creando una linea continua con le cicatrici che sfregiavano il suo viso. Juice era il ritratto del bisogno e del piacere e, con quelle piccole goccioline di sudore che gli imperlavano la fronte, risultava ancora più erotico.

"Gesù Cristo!" si ritrovò a imprecare lo scozzese, incapace di resistere ulteriormente a quello spettacolo: schiuse le labbra e permise a Juice di dettare il ritmo delle spinte nella sua bocca, concedendosi ogni tanto il lusso di interromperlo per andare a stuzzicare con la punta della lingua il suo scroto gonfio e sensibile.

Ci volle qualche minuto e delle spinte più veloci delle altre per permettere a Juice di venire mugugnando il nome del compagno; il ragazzo tremò visibilmente, scosso dall'intensità dell'orgasmo, e fu costretto a piegarsi leggermente in avanti, sostenendosi sulle spalle di Chibs per non crollare.

Ansimò e lasciò che il battito furioso del suo cuore decelerò...  
E in quegli istanti si permise di pensare a quanto Chibs fosse mancato anche al suo corpo.

Lo scozzese si alzò e, prendendo Juice per il gilet, lo costrinse ad avvicinarsi a lui; le loro bocche si scontrarono in un bacio e, quando Juice sentì il suo stesso seme riversarsi nella sua bocca si lasciò sfuggire un nuovo gemito.  
Il suo sapore sulla lingua di Chibs era divino…

"Alza la gamba." disse con voce roca lo scozzese, disegnando con la punta della lingua il contorno delle labbra di Juice che, colto da un brivido di eccitazione, si affrettò ad abbassarsi i pantaloni fino alle caviglie e ad eseguire l'ordine di Chibs.

Era una posizione scomoda, con i pantaloni alle caviglie e una gamba mezza sollevata dal braccio di Chibs che tentava di fare in modo di incastrarsi perfettamente nel poco spazio a disposizione.

"Tirami giù la lampo, Juicy..." 

E quando il portoricano lo aiutò e liberò la sua possente erezione, Chibs si permise di sospirare dal piacere...

Lasciò che la mano esperta di Juice massaggiasse il suo membro, indurendolo maggiormente.  
Il ragazzo sapeva benissimo come eccitarlo e dove toccarlo!

E quando lo vide sputare della saliva sulla propria mano, nel tentativo di lubrificare almeno un po' la sua erezione, anche un piccolo gemito abbandonò le sue labbra.

"Avanti..." lo incoraggiò Juice, alzando il più possibile la gamba e cercando di avvicinare il bacino all'erezione di Chibs. "Pren..."

Il vicepresidente di Samcro lo zittì con un bacio mentre spingeva la punta del suo sesso nell'apertura di Juice; era stretto - del resto era da quando lo aveva preso a pugni al garage, quando avevano ancora un garage e una sede del club, prima che degli irlandesi pazzi furiosi la fecessero saltare in aria, che non avevano rapporti... e a quanto pare Juice non ne aveva avuti con altri - e la poca lubrificazione non bastava certo per evitare dolore ad entrambi.

Ma nessuno dei due smise di avvicinarsi all'altro.  
Faceva male e ci sarebbe voluto più di qualche minuto per far passare quelle fitte lancinanti per Juice e la stretta soffocante per Chibs, ma non erano intenzionati a separarsi... 

Quel dolore era al contempo necessario e superfluo. 

Chibs cominciò ad entrare e uscire dall'apertura di Juice, cercando, ad ogni spinta, di affondare in lui un po' di più.

"Juicy-boy..." lo chiamò, cercando la sua attenzione e i suoi occhi liquidi, velati di lacrime. Era sicuro che quelle lacrime non fossero solo una reazione al dolore della penetrazione...

"Continua." 

Lo scozzese obbedì, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte che, a mano a mano, riuscivano ad allargare l'apertura  
di Juice e a provocare ad entrambi piacere...

Non parlarono quasi più; si tenevano aggrappati l'uno al gilet dell'altro, scambiandosi baci voraci e aumentando il ritmo del loro amplesso.

Erano bastate delle spinte più rudi e precise, che andavano a colpire la sua prostata, per far venire Juice una seconda volta, senza neanche esser toccato dalle mani di Chibs.  
E, durante l'orgasmo, i suoi muscoli si contrassero a tal punto da soffocare piacevolmente l'erezione dello scozzese tra di essi, facendo raggiungere anche a lui l'apice con un roco gemito.

Ci vollero alcuni minuti per riprendere le forze - la posizione che avevano scelto, contro il muro, semi-vestiti e aggrappati l'un l'altro, non era certo il massimo della comodità e le loro gambe ne stavano già risentendo - ma appena Juice fu in grado di reggersi in piedi da solo, Chibs si allontanò per ricomporsi.

Non si scambiarono alcuna parola...

Sapevano perfettamente che non sarebbe bastato del sesso a farli riavvicinare ma adesso, sicuramente, si sentivano uno più vicino all'altro.

Forse, pensarono entrambi, le cose avrebbero potuto aggiustarsi davvero, prima o poi.

 


End file.
